Pooh's Adventures of Finding Nemo
Pooh's Adventures of Finding Nemo is another upcoming new movie by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel Pooh's Adventures of Finding Dory in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore (along with Bloom, Ariel, Sora, SpongeBob, and their friends) travel to Austrailia's Great Barrier Reef and meet Marlin, a timd clownfish, and Dory, a blue tang fish with short-term memory loss. Together, they travel across the ocean to help Marlin find and rescue his only son Nemo and bring him back home safely before it's too late. Trivia *Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), the Alfea Adventure Crew, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Emma Swan, The Reluctant Dragon, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Godzilla and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis Greenwood, Willy the Whale (from Free Willy), Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Willy the Whale (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), Celebi, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, the Tiny Toons, Woody Woodpecker, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Remy the Rat, Emile, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner and his friends, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, the Animaniacs gang, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Aladar and his family, Clifford the Big Red Dog and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Arlo and his family and friends, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Tom and Jerry, the Smurfs, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, Babar and his friends, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, and Vern Tessio will guest star in this film. *''Piglet's Big Movie'' and Finding Nemo were both released in the year of 2003. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. *The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Finding Dory''. Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Shadow101815